Mutations
Mutations Please see the Rules for information on how mutations are handled in the city. You do not have to pick a mutation on this list, but if you're stuck and really want one, you can pick these. If you want to add one, just check out the New User Guide for information on how to add a mutation. Physical Duplication Powers: The ability to duplicate one's self, physical body and personality included. Though most individuals learn to control this mutation, those with less control may unintentionally duplicate themselves while sleeping. The "copy" arrives without clothing and only possesses memories up to the point of creation. From that point onward, the copy functions like its own entity. Duplication is not instantaneous; the cells take hours to replicate, and the original requires a substantial recovery time following the process. Once the purpose of the copy has been completed, the original needs to maintain physical contact with the copy in order to absorb it. Whatever memories the copy experienced will be preserved in the original's mind. Price: The duplicates perceive themselves to be the original, and, as such, they never willingly submit to absorption. In fact, there have been instances where the duplicate has attempted to kill the original. All copies disintegrate upon the death of the original. Known Mutations: None Pyromancer Powers: The pyromancer becomes a human torch. They have the ability to light things on fire by touch and some gain the ability to throw fire balls as a means of attack. As a result, they are obviously fire resistant. Price: Being a human torch is the price. The pyromancer burns from the inside out, their voices are usually raspy and hoarse from their inner fire. They typically smell like smoke, bonfires, or old heaters. Though they can't be burnt by fire, they can feel the flames and they experience the pain of fire like anyone else would. Their body temperatures are much higher than normal peoples. As a result, a pyromancer does not handle the cold well and usually wears long sleeves even in climate weather. Due to the nature of fire on the human throat, pyromancers drink a great deal of water, if one listens closely, sometimes one can hear the hiss of water against cinders when they drink and see steam come out of their mouths. Known Pyromancers: Hero (known not registered) Soulless Powers:The Soulless are warriors first and foremost; they primarily operate as tanks and rogues by every stretch of the imagination. They are immune to all mental readings and attacks. They are relentless when searching for their goal and machine-like in their precision. If the Soulless are coming after you, you are in trouble. They have been known to travel in packs and rip targets apart with their bare hands. Price: The Soulless are a compilation of criminals from the city. They went through a set of experiments to remove their personalities. They have no wants, no desires, and no fears. How they are made is completely a mystery. They follow Alpha's desires and his desires alone. Known Soulless: None Mental Animation Powers: Those with the "gift" of animation can channel their energy into an inanimate object and temporarily make it alive. Only the initial transference of energy requires physical contact. Once filled with energy, the animated objects can do the bidding of their controller. The duration of the animation depends on the amount of energy expended; a wagon toting a week's worth of produce, for example, would require a hefty amount of energy to sustain. Making a broom mop a floor, on the other hand, would require substantially less energy. Price: Inanimate objects are not designed to be animated. The stress of gaining and exerting such energy, therefore, causes the object to break once it has completed its task. Of course, there is also the risk of exhaustion to be contended with. Known Mutations: None Illusion Powers: An illusionist can force another to see hallucinations of their choosing. This could be as simple as altering the text on a document or as complicated as mimicking a haunting. Maintaining an illusion calls for considerable energy and concentration, and an illusionist must make eye contact in order to plant the illusion in their target's mind. The necessary duration of this eye contact depends on how complicated the illusion is. A less complicated illusion, for example, would not require a long gaze, but a glance would be too short for anything. Generally, it is advisable to keep the eye contact longer than seems necessary. Price: Because of the concentration required to create a hallucination, a hallucination often inflicts itself back on the illusionist for a prolonged duration of time. If an illusionist were to alter a document for someone else, they would likely see the altered words in the place of other text for a day. The duration and severity of any back lash hallucinations are directly proportional to how elaborate the hallucinations are. Because of this, most illusionists would avoid making their targets see anything grotesque or horrifying, lest they see it themselves for days. Known Mutations: None The Sight Powers: Ability to see the past(what there is of it) or future of another person, or the future of a general area. The accuracy depends on practice, and the amount of already known information about the person or place. Visions are guaranteed, accuracy is not. Price: Burnout of the eyes, blindness. When the Sight is activated, the owner’s eyes will begin to burn. The first few uses only result in mild irritations of the eyes. The more frequent or drastic the vision, the more burning will occur. Eventually the eyes will burn away completely, and the person will be blind. The eye-sockets will then bleed every time the power is used, as the burning still occurs. Known Mutations: None Telepathy "Readers" Powers: Telepaths, also known as Readers, come in many forms. The three most common are Touch, Blood, and Object.These people can read a person's mind when they touch them, an object they have touched, or their blood. Unlike those with future telling abilities, the telepathic only see current thoughts and emotions. Price: The nature of mankind is brutal and no one knows this more than a telepath. They may experience the prices of other people's mutations or have someone's phantom pains. They also can see someone's intent and have trouble differentiating others emotions from their own. They do not have dreams of their own, instead they are likely to feel the dreams of lovers, or of the person who last touched their pillow. The mental and emotional strain that the telepathic feel tend to send them into fits of rage, depression, or outright lunacy. Many take to drugs or drinking in an attempt to get a handle and find their own emotions, but this does little to help them when sober. Known Mutations: Merrick - Touch Recorder Powers: A variation on telepathy, this kind activates when the person with the mutation makes eye contact with a person and she reads whatever thoughts people are keeping hidden and will automatically speak them out loud. The person whose thoughts are being read cannot look away either during this process. However, unlike most telepaths, a person with this ability will not remember whatever he or she says since they are in a trance the whole time, though other people can overhear. There are a few people who seem to be immune to this ability for various reasons. Price: Soon after a person uses this ability, they often gets extremely painful migraines and they lose time while they are in their trances. During both of these times, they are also very vulnerable to attack from others. Also, people with this mutation have been known to develop an aversion in general to making eye contact and often isolate themselves because it's better for them to not have their mutation activated. Known Mutations: None